


Let's Play A Game

by Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, i don't know what im doing, peekaboo!au, this isn't so much witchy as it is me writing exo in a peekaboo au, witch exo is my biggest aesthetic, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for a witch/coven!au I wanna write





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> these are just a collection of drabbles for my witch au I wanna write   
> a lot of it will probably be a mix of coven and peekaboo because I don't know what I wanna go for yet!!

_THUNK_

 

The sound of the arrow embedding itself into the wood is almost mockingly loud as Tao sighs, staring longingly after his target running down the hall. _He missed._

 

Jongin jogs up besides him, hatchet hanging by his side as he stares down from the other’s crossbow, up to his face. He has this smirk forming that Tao would like to wipe off his face, if only they weren't busy at the moment. “So much for being the first one to get him.” Tao glares at him and finally manages to dislodge the arrow out of the wood, leaving a wide and unattractive hole in the mahogany wall. Jongdae’s going to have his head for adding another repair onto the ever-growing list.

 

Speak of the devil. Jongdae runs up to them, eyes stern as he sees the last of the delivery boy slipping down the corridor. He turns to the two younger men and heaves agitatedly, “Quit playing with your food and get him!” 

 

“But where’s the fun if there’s no chase?” Tao asks, looking down and kicking at the carpet. He tries to avoid looking at the hole in the wall, but is caught as Jongdae follows their gaze, and sighs before turning to Zitao. 

 

“I will have a word with _you_ later.” He huffs out before he’s dashing down the halls after the delivery boy.  Jongin doesn’t offer Tao much help either, simply shrugging before he’s following suit.

 

Almost petulantly, Tao rolls his eyes, cocking the arrow into the crossbow before slowly making his way around the house. He knows there’s a shorter way to get to the garden the delivery boy was undoubtedly making his way to. He’ll get there in time. He’s going to get the first kill of the week this time.

 


End file.
